deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Afton vs Chris Redfield
Description Five nights at freddy's vs resident evil two powerful people fight to the death Interlude Wiz: Humans cover nearly all of the planet and there are some very evil people and great people as well Boomstick: William afton child murder Wiz: And chris redfield police and friend to leon Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle William afton Wiz: Through out the years resturants have always been in rivalery with someone Boomstick: Or had to deal with a huge contriversy Wiz: And that's what happened with a big resturant known as freddy fazbear's pizza Boomstick: Now it had started out nice gaining tons of attraction until one event turned the place upside down Wiz: Meet william afton or more commonly known as the purple guy who had been working at the pizzeria and had been a noticable employee and was friends with the owner of another place called fredbears family diner Boomstick: But then one night william killed a child but this wasn't any child it was henry's daughter charlotte' Wiz: And this incident had resulted in the place getting shut down and for henry to recreate his daughter and eventually take his own life Boomstick: Damn Wiz: But his killing spree didn't end here as he ended up killing eight more kids in the pizzeria and resulted in the place shutting down but it was at this time that william noticed that maybe the spirits were haunting the suits the toy's and withered so after the old aniamtronics were placed in a small version he went back and destroyed them but ended up releashing the spirits which all wanted revenge Boomstick: They all ended up chasing him into a corner but lucky for william there was a springbonnie suit so he threw that shit on and tricked the kids Wiz: Unlucky for him however was that it was old and rusty and the fact that there was water all over the floor didn't help the springlocks at all Boomstick: And with all of that the springs snapped injuring but not killing him somehow Wiz: And then 30 years later a new place called fazbear's fright opens up and he gets released *Name: William Afton *Height: 6'0 *Weight: Unkown *Occupation: Dresses as spring bonnie *Child murderer *Most likely british given how his daughter sounds in sl and how he sounds when talking about baby to the reporter Boomstick: William would take the name dave and return but that happened in a completely different timeline so were so skipping that because that would just make it even more confusing Wiz: Well he would still take names to either fool people or lure kids to the back Boomstick: Names include dave after the murders springbonnie to lure kids and springtrap after being stuck in the suit Wiz: William carries what looks to be a hand crank which he uses to tear apart the animatronics he also usually has a knife tucked in his pocket again for killing kids Chris redfield Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Guns vs Fists Category:Five nights at freddy's vs resident evil themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs